And the Dark Knight Entered
by Lord Splattergore
Summary: Post Human arc. When the darkness in one's heart exceeds its limit...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own this wonderful gem of a video game, it is copyrighted by tri-Ace and Square Enix, whom are gods amongst men. I merely wrote this thing for fun (it's non-profit, so please don't sue). As stated before, this is a post human arc story.

Legend:  
"Speech"

'Thought'

_Emphasis_

Now on with the show...

**RADIATA STORIES: ...AND THE DARK KNIGHT ENTERED**

A young woman was sitting at a table in the middle of small wooden shack eating tea and crumpets for breakfast. Her hair was a somewhat short brunette and the color of her eyes matched her hair. Her get up included a beige vest which covered a white long sleeve shirt and a long brown dress. This woman was in a complete state of shock when someone entered uninvited.

"Jack!" The woman inquired, surprised to see this young man.

This young man was clad in what most trainees wear for practice. His hair and eyes matched hers, though his hair was a bit longer. "Hey Adele." His voice was monotone, something very out of character for this young fellow. He didn't even look her in the eye and headed straight for his room.

"Are you hungry?" The woman asked.

"No," he replied while opening the door to his room.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Adele inquired, a touch of concern now in her voice.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He shut the door behind him.

Jack threw his belongings on the floor and hopped onto the bed, laying down on bis bad. He pondered, 'I can't believe she's gone.' The boy fell asleep not too much later.

((((-))))

The first few days went by rather slowly. Jack didn't talk much. He merely attended to chores as his sister asked to keep himself busy, to keep himself from thinking of the pain.

Adele wasn't one to pry into people's affairs, but she could see that something really bad must have happened. She got fed up with the silent treatment and pounded her fist on the table. Jack flinched, dropping a dish he has been detailing.

"Jack, what happened to you!"

He stood silent for a few moments.

"Jack!"

"It doesn't matter. What's done is done, I guess."

Adele sighed at her brother's unwillingness to divulge her with the truth. 'It's time for another tactic.'

The next morning they sat down for breakfast in total silence, though Adele was planning to push a few buttons. Word spread pretty fast through out the land, so she wasn't completely ignorant of what happened. "Word is one you're the only survivor of Rose Cochon brigade."

Jack froze.

"So that's what has you spooked, is it?"

"Shut up!" He growled, catching his sister off guard.

"Jack..."

"What the hell could you know!"

"I'm sorry I brought it up." She got out of her seat and bowed. "You're excused from chores for the day. Again, I apologize. I have no idea how painful it is for you."

"You're damn right you don't." Jack's tone was as biting cold as absolute zero. He got up from his seat and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

((((-))))

A seemingly middle aged man with blond hair and light blue eyes sat in his office. He wore eye glasses and had some pretty prestigious clothing. It was obvious he was fairly high up in the ranks. 'How can I work on vetoing bills with all that has happened recently?'

He was interrupted when some one knocked on his door.

"Come in."

A woman with green hair and eyes clad in white tights and magenta armor entered. "Lord Larks, you better come to the infirmary!"

((((-))))

Larks was surprised to see this man. He had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. He also had a brown mustache. This man was rather short and pudgy though he one could tell just by looking at him that he was a remarkable warrior. His blue armor had several deeps cuts in it and blood was leaking out of it.

"Sir Ganz!" Larks greeted, "you're alive!"

"B-barely, m-my lord."

"Natalie, get the doctor in here on the double!" Larks ordered the female knight. "Ganz, you may tell me everything when you're healed. Until then, get some rest."

**End Chapter One.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

**Chapter Two**

The morning after Jack's brief outburst, Adele was sweeping the floor of the house while her brother was thought to be sleeping in.

However, that wasn't the case at all. The door to his room opened, revealing him in his father's black armor and the Arbitrator in hand.

"Jack?" She was surprised.

"I'm going out. May not be back for a while. Sharpen my sword skills and whatnot." His voice betrayed all emotion.

"V-very well." Adele was a bit flustered, mostly intimidated by this site and his voice. 'He's just like father now.'

Someone was watching Jack as he left his house and headed east. This fairy-like creature was dressed in a mail made of grass. He had cold blue eyes, gray hair, and a scar under his left eye. He whispered, "you arrogant human, now you shall pay the price for your insolence."

((((-))))

The Radiata Castle infirmary...

"Tell me, Ganz, what happened?" Larks inquired.

"Yes, your lordship. It happened in the Septum region, on my way to the Tower of the Gold Dragon. I was eager to help Master Jack and Lady Ridley, but I was ambushed and did not make it in time."

"Ambushed by whom?"

"An elf, your lordship. I did not know him, but he was rather fierce. I stood no chance against him. He then dragged me to some forest in the Tria region and I guess it was good luck within bad luck that Sir Leonard and Lady Natalie were able to find me."

"I see."

"That's not all your lordship. He's plotting some sort of revenge against Master Jack."

"Jack Russel?"

"Why yes. We must do everything we can to help him. I mean, I beg of you, Lord Larks, please help master Jack!"

"I'm not sure how big this threat is. I'm sure Jack could handle a lone elf. In the meantime, _General Ganz_, get some rest and I'll look into the matter."

"You're too kind Lord Larks!"

((((-))))

Night time at Soleice villiage...

Adele was dressing down for bed when she suddenly heard a door being ripped of its hinges.

"Jack!"

The door to her room was ripped out of place next and what she saw wasn't Jack.

"You are brother to Jack and son to Cairn, are you not?" The elf asked.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Gil, lord of the Elves now that Zane has fallen. In any case, I owe your brother _a favor_. You see, he almost killed me in a skirmish and now he must reap what he has sewn." He unsheathed an almost transparent blade and readied for strike!"

"Jack!" She screamed before the blade severed her throat.

When Gil removed the blade, which was then covered in blood, she fell to the floor lifeless.

((((-))))

Jack got back at night fall morning to see corpses all over the village.

"What the hell happened here!"

He sprinted towards his own house. Jacked looked on in horror when his eyes met with his sister's corpse. "Why? Why is this happening! Why!"

"I see you're back. Is my gift to your liking?"

Jack swiftly turned around and saw Gil hovering above the ground. "It's you!"

"Indeed."

"You did this, didn't you!"

"Of course. I killed them all, including your sister. Just like I killed your father."

Jack began to ball and lowered his head. "You mean I killed Gawain for nothing!"

"Apparently so."

Minutes passed with Jack's sniffling.

"Mourning is over. It's time for you to die," Gil said with a mischievous smirk.

"I will kill you." Ice returned to the boy's voice. He slowly looked up to the elf which was now marked for death by him.

The elf could not help but be frightened as he saw Jack's face. His eyes were like that of a raging beast. They were glowing red as if they reflected the hatred in his heart.

"Algandars, and in the final stage!" Gil yelled in fear.

The elf could do nothing as Jack, with break neck speed, unsheathed the Arbitrator and cleanly decapitated him. Blood sprayed from the stump on Gil's neck as the corpse fell to and hit the ground with a sickening thud.

After the deed was done, Jack fell to his knees. All was silent for the next few minutes as the boy pondered his next move. 'Ridley. It was her destiny to become the Gold Dragon and lay waste to all living things so the world could start anew. But thanks to Aphelion, she was unable to complete her mission. I will pick up where she left off.' He stood up and looked to the sky as if he were searching for the heavens. "Ridley, I will kill them all for you!"

**End Chapter Two. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

All was silent in the dark of night as the boy in black armor, who's soul was tortured after events aspiring the past several weeks, moved on to the bricks of the mighty Radiata Kingdom.

Several random guards gave him a suspicious look he walked through the streets of the Yellow Town of Sun and Glory.

"Master Jack?" By the time they saw the blood red glow in his eyes, it was too late.

Rather than greeting them back, he drew his blade and hacked them into several pieces.

A boy not too far away witnessed this murder and cried out.

Jack looked towards the source of the scream. It was a familiar pint sized blue haired and brown eyed kid with brown shoes, brown cargo shorts, white and green striped shirt, and green bandanna.

'He's making a lot of noise. I better silence him now.'

Jack walked towards the boy, ready to strike him down.

"Cody!"

A woman in green cargo pants, skimpy white top, and orange bandanna, had her daggers drawn and ran towards the demented dark knight. This woman, with her blue hair and brown eyes, was likely Cody's mother.

Jack effortlessly evaded her assault and kicked her hard in the back of the knees, forcing her to fall down.

The former Vancoor sergeant stopped pursuing the child and readied his blade to kill this woman in front of him.

"Mother!" Cody screamed.

Jack's blade began to move towards its target.

However, the woman would not be harmed as a large saber blocked his attack. Sparks were ignited from the friction of metal meeting metal.

"Master Jack, what has gotten in to you?" an all too familiar ex Rose Cochon brigade captain inquired.

"Uncle Ganz!" The boy cried.

"Miss Rynka, take Cody and get to a safe location!"

"Cody, we're leaving!" She did as Ganz suggested. Rynka took Cody's hand and they ran west towards their home in the Black City of Night and Lust.

"Master Jack, please answer me!" the former Rose Cochon brigade captain pleaded.

"Ridley was supposed to destroy this world so it could start anew. Now that she's gone, I must continue her mission for her."

"My good friend, please listen to me! It's clear to me that you have an affection for the late Lady Silverlake, but this is just beyond all reason!"

"There is plenty reason. I failed to save Ridley, now I must save her memory. I will start by embracing her destiny!"

Ganz could see the alien malice in his former comrade's eyes. "Master Jack, you have come down with a case of Algandars! I beg of you, cease with this madness and let me get you to the castle for treatment!"

Jack used his strength to push his former superior to the ground.

Ganz was helpless as he watched Jack raise the mighty Arbitrator. 'Father. Lady Ridley. I will be joining you shortly.'

However, that would not be the case. A bright light came out of nowhere. They both heard a feminine voice calling out. "Jack! Jack!" The light then disappeared after a mere few seconds.

Jack muttered, "R-ridley's... voice." He then lost consciousness and fell to the cold hard floor.

Ganz was frozen for several moments after witnessing this spectacle. He was almost as pale as snow. 'Could it be that Lady Ridley's ghost haunts Radiata?'

((((-))))

Jack awoke a couple hours later to find himself in a cramped, barely visible stone brick room. It was most likely that he was placed in the dungeon.

A mysterious voice called out to him, "I see you're finally awake."

"Who the hell are you!" Jack growl.

"You will find out all in due time. What's important is that you get out of here. Although Jack the Dragon Slayer was a respected name, the fact you have contracted Algandars and killed some soldiers shook up the people quite a bit. Larks could very well be signing your death warrant."

Jack grounded his teeth, his patience slipping due to the bloodlust that possessed him. "Why should I trust you?"

"Let's just say helping you in my best interest. Besides, if you die now you may never see her again."

"You mean Ridley!" Jack's eyes widened.

"Precisely."

"What am I supposed to do!"

"You should break out of here, first of all."

Jack grumbled, "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Quite easily. Not only does Algandars awaken your fighting instinct, but it also increases your strength many fold. Taking down this door should be no problem for you."

"Very well." Jack tried ramming the door and much to his surprise it popped off of its hinges and crashed into the adjacent wall, leaving a crater.

"Now fetch the Arbitrator."

Jack turned to his right and saw that the middle aged guard somehow slept through the noise his break out attempt caused. The arbitrator was leaning next to him.

"Whatever you do, focus on escaping. You can kill them all later."

Jack obliged. "Understood."

He tip toed to the guard and fetched the Arbitrator before running off. 'The Path of the Spider just might be my best bet.' On that self memo, he was headed to the sewer system.

((((-))))

In the upper floors of the castle, a short and tubby man with green eyes and a red face, clad in in a white robe, pounded his fist into a wooden desk. "I can't believe that perverted lunatic would kill people in my precious late Ridley's name! Larks, you must execute this fiend at once!"

"This is a most unfortunate chain of events," the blond lord calmly stated. "General Ganz, what say you?"

"Your lordship, despite all of the tragedies that have happened recently, it would be a waste to do away with him. Surely the Algandar's will be curable one day?"

"Damn it Ganz, now is not the time for your optimistic rubbish!" the red faced man screamed.

Larks closed his eyes. "I apologize Ganz, it seems we have no other choice."

The general lowered his head. "Very well, your lordship."

Lark opened his eyes and set his field of vision of the red faced individual again. "Lord Jasne, I will let you make the preparations neccessary for his execution."

He bowed. "You're far to kind, Lord Larks."

**End Chapter Three.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Reminder: This story will progress from a T to an M rating. Change should likely be in either the next chapter or the one after that.

**Chapter Four**

Jack exited the sewer in the Void Community, taking the few bandits in proximity by surprise. He ignored them however and raced towards Faucon Gate. However, several knights were awaiting his arrival. He turned to escape via another route though his path was blocked by more guards and the lord chamberlain.

"Jack Russel, I'm afraid this is where it ends for you," Jasne said with pride.

The soldiers surrounding the young man were all archers, their flaming arrows locked on to the dragon slayer.

"You bastard!" Jack unsheathed his blade and raced towards the man that was father to his late comrade.

"Fire!" Jasne ordered.

They did not hesitate, firing the arrows into his knees and thighs to cripple him. The former Vancoor sergeant screamed in agony as he fell to the hard stone floor beneath him.

"Serves you right for defiling my daughter's name!" Lord Jasne grabbed one of the soldier's sword. "If you don't mind..."

"Go ahead, Lord Jasne!"

The lord chamberlain closed in on the young man, sword in hand. "Now I shall end the shame brought upon my Ridley!"

He lowered the blade to finish off the son of Cairn though it seemed luck was on Jack's side. Everyone gasped as they saw someone come out of nowhere to catch the sword with their bare hands.

This person was a stunningly beautiful, petite, pale young woman with long golden blond hair, and emerald green eyes wore a pink leather miniskirt with long sleeves, silver arm guards with arrow pointed tips, silver gauntlets, and silver boots.

Jasne couldn't believe what his eyes showed him. "Ridley!"

'It's really her!' Jack thought to himself. 'She's alive!'

"Father, forgive me for what I'm about to do." Ridley's voice was calm and composed.

Suddenly, Jasne coughed up on his own blood. He looked down to see his daughter had stabbed him in chest with a dagger. "W-why?"

"I will not allow harm to be done upon him by anyone else"

The lord chamberlain struggled to speak between his final breaths. "D-does he r-really mean that m-much to you?"

Her monotone reply was "yes."

Jasne fell to the ground and a puddle of blood leaked from under him.

"Ridley!" Jack called out to her.

She looked around, glaring at the guards surrounding them. "Anyone who dare hurt him shall answer to me."

"Ridley?"

She finally looked to him though her facial expression remained emotionless. "Jack, we need to talk."

They vanished in a flash of bright light, blinding everyone near by. The reappeared on the rooftop of the castle, where people would have a hard time spotting them.

"What just happened?" Jack inquired, awe struck by her ability to teleport without the use of the pig statues.

"It's one of the many abilities I received when I ascended," she said matter of factly.

"Ascended?"

"I am now a higher life form. The gods needed my help so they granted me some of their powers."

Jack was dumbfounded on what to say.

"Jack, I wish I could be here on better terms. Truth is, I am here to send you to hell."

"Ridley!"

"The gods have foreseen it. You are to become the dark knight who destroys not just the cosmos, but even the gods themselves."

Tears started to form in his eyes has a backed away. "No! I won't accept that!"

"Jack..."

He clenched his fists tightly. "THIS ISN'T FUCKING FAIR, WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?"

"Please Jack. For both of our sake, don't make this any harder than it already is."

The dragon slayer wiped the tears from his eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine, do it now. Before my transformation is permanent."

"Good bye." Tears threatened her eyes before she closed them, readying herself to strike the final blow.

"I think not," the mysterious voice Jack heard in the dungeon spoke up once again.

"Who's there!" Ridley asked.

A puff of black smog exploded out of nowhere to west of them. It revealed a tall man clad in black armor. His short hair and goatee were black and his eyes a glowing crimson.

"Father!" Jack yelled.

"My son, allow me to slay this whore for you so your conviction maybe be fulfilled."

"Cairn Russel?" Ridley inquired, slightly shivering in fear, "what is your purpose?"

"Just like you, I was granted powers, though by the archdemons rather than the gods." The original dragon slayer did not waste anytime and unsheathed new sword made of black steel which shined with a black aura. "My Ragnarok longs to taste your blood!" Cairn charged and swung his blade with full force though Ridley managed to guard with her dagger. As the man in black was much stronger, he was easily pushing her back. All the while, he had a sadistic grin on his face. He was definitely eager to inflict pain unto his victim.

'Why gods?' Tears were now beginning to stream down Jack's face more freely. 'Why has it come to this? What have I done to deserve such cruelty?'

Just like many prayers and questions before his, his went unanswered.

**End Chapter Four.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Note: Starting now this is a Mature rated story. People who are easily offended and/or underage are advised to not read.

**Chapter Five**

Everything was wrong in the world. Everyone was dying. His father was a messenger sent from hell to assist him in awakening his hidden demonic powers for some ludicrous apocalyptic prophecy. Ridley was also a messenger but from the gods, sent to kill him due to the same stupid prophecy.

The young miss Silverlake grounded her teeth as she struggled to stand her ground. She was effortlessly being pushed back by this far more powerful warrior.

"Little girl, this is no place for you!" In a gargantuan feat of strength, he pushed her back and sent her flying into a tower several meters away. She impacted hard, cracking the stone structure. A trickle of blood escape from her mouth but she wiped it away.

"Leave her alone, father!" Jack screamed.

Cairn did not stop, he continued to walk towards the young woman and intended to slay her at all costs. He did not take his eyes off Ridley as he replied, "I cannot do that, my son. The prophecy must be fulfilled."

When the senior dragon slayer was closed enough, she dug her dagger into his knee.

The man laughed at this exercise in futility, not fazed by the blow.

Ridley's eyes opened wide as she was dealt a heavy kick to her rib cage. Her vision began to blur. 'So this is how it ends.' The pain was so great it knocked her out.

"Ridley!" Jack cried out.

"Do not fret, son. All I need to do now is purge her soul of existence. It is a rather painless process."

"You keep your filthy hands off her!" The glow in the young man's eyes became a darker shade of crimson. An aura of black light began to encircle him afterwards.

"I see your true power is awakening at last. Your fate shall be met!"

"You're wrong! I refuse to accept fate. Only I will choose the path I follow!"

"Jack, resisting the conviction placed upon you is futile!"

"My only conviction is to destroy anyone that dares to keep Ridley and me apart!" He unsheathed the Arbitrator, which was glowing with a fierce golden aura. "I will now send you back to hell!"

Cairn was powerless in terms of mite and agility compared to his beastly son. He could only watch on as he was effortlessly cleaved in two at the waist. Crimson liquid squirted everywhere as the senior Russel's torso flew through the air. Cairn's lower half also reeled back quite a bit. When it fell to the rooftop it created a smeared streak of blood as the crimson fluid shot out when it crashed to the stone bricks with high impact.

For several moments, Jack gazed upon his father's severed corpse as if he were in some sort of trance.

((((-))))

Lark's office...

"Ganz," the blond lord stated as calmly as ever, "I'm afraid this isn't going to be easy."

"Yes your lordship?" The former Rose Cochon brigade captain inquired.

"Jack Russel and Ridley Silverlake are to be branded as traitors to all man kind. I have asked Chief Elwen of Theater Vancoor to assist us in this matter. I want you to lead them to Jack and Ridley."

"Then what your lordship?"

"Assassinate them."

'Oh why has it come to this? Master Jack. Lady Ridley. You have my gravest sympathy in this matter.' Ganz longed for his former comrades to find peace.

((((-))))

As a certain blond haired woman's vision began to focus after a short nap, she asked herself, "I'm still alive?"

"R-ridley, I was hoping I could see your face... one last time."

The young woman was frightened by what she saw. Jack laid in a pool of his own blood. It seemed that someone implanted his own sword into his chest. Miraculously, the all signs of the Algandars were gone, his eyes were their normal brown shade once again.

"Jack!"

"I-I wanted to p-prove to you that I'm not the b-bad guy." He grabbed the Arbitrator's hilt with both hands and twisted it, sending the blade further into his gut. "So n-now I'm going to end my own... life for y-you."

"Idiot!" She rushed to his side and with all her might yanked the mighty sword from his chest.

"R-ridley?"

"To hell with the gods, Jack! I need you. We will be together forever and I will kill anyone who gets in our way!"

Immediately after the sword was removed, the boy's flesh began to magically heal.

"You mean..."

Ridley managed to calm herself. "Human or nonhuman. Gods or archdemons. Nothing can keep us apart."

"That's my Ridley."

Her cheeks heated up. "Jack..."

Silence passed between them for a moment or two as they watched the sun slowly rise from the horizon.

A blush was still present on the woman's profile when she ordered the boy, "Jack, could you please turn around and close your eyes?"

"Um, okay."

After he turned around he could hear her take a deep breath. Afterwards he could hear what sounded like armor falling to the ground and the rustling of bed sheets.

"Jack, you can look now."

First thing he noticed was the fact they were now in an expansive plain filled with flowers of every color, cherry blossom trees, and a pond filled with water more clear than the sunny sky. When he turned to face her, a trickle of blood escaped the boy's nose. Ridley was now free of all her armor and garments. She was still blushing immensely, more so when he started checking her out from head to toe.

Jack was bewildered by her divine beauty. Be it her innocent face, petite and curvy figure, sparkling pale flesh, or long blond hair rippling with the soft wind, he was utterly flabbergasted. "R-r-rid-ley?"

"Jack, I want us to share something. Something wonderful."

"Ridley, I... I..."

"Jack..."

"I love you, Ridley."

"I know. And I love you also." She slowly walked towards and knelt before him, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "Lay down."

He did not disobey here. Jack blushed slightly as she began working on his garments, not familiar with this feeling though he could not deny how right it felt. Jack let all the tension go with a deep breath, allowing the full pleasure of the experience to sink in. Indeed they did share something wonderful that early morning. Something they would never forget.

**End Chapter Five.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Warning: depictions of nudity, sexual references, and extreme violence ahead. You are advised not to read if underage and/or easily offended.

**Chapter Six**

In the middle of the seemingly endless plane filled with more colors than a rainbow, Jack Russel and Ridley Silverlake were bathing in pond, washing away the sweat and other impurities received from their first love making experience. They took turns scrubbing each other's back to make sure no area went unpolished.

After they were cleansed, they cuddled on the grass, allowing their nude forms to shine in the sun. They so enjoyed the warmth of the other's body lightly pressed against the other. Jack especially enjoyed the feel of the lady's soft and well rounded bosom pressed against his chest. They just laid there without a care in the world.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

"You disappoint me, Tiamat. I was expecting you to step forward and reclaim your throne!" A dark and twisted voice echoed to the heroes.

Jack and Ridley rushed to clothe and arm themselves.

"This is laughable. Tiamat, Lord of Archdemons falling for some putrid messenger of the gods."

"Why don't you come here and say that!" Jack challenged the unknown entity.

"If you say so."

The tectonic plates beneath them began to quake with bitter vehemence, knocking both off their feet.

"Jack, you really are an idiot. Might I suggest you refrain from provoking an archdemon in the near future?"

'That's the Ridley I know and love!' Jack thought fondly.

A raging beast then erupted through the ground with a bust of magma surrounding him. This demon had a brown flesh tone and probably stood nine feet high with bulging muscle mass. Gigantic and razor sharp black horns stuck out of his massive skull. His face was like that of a lion and had a mane of fire. He was dressed in burning kilt as well. "I am Efreet, commander of all flame."

Ridley used some of her unworldy powers to transform her dagger into a massive war hammer. Sparks of electricity we emitted from this monstrous weapon.

"Ah, if it isn't the hammer of Thor. Perhaps you will put up a decent fight?"

However, Ridley was able to sense she was no match for this foe. Jack looked to her and saw she was as pale as a ghost.

"Ridley?"

"I'm so sorry Jack."

"Sorry?"

"We have no chance against him."

Jack smirked. "Really? Well, you leave this to me. If I really am this Tiamat guy, then there is no need for both of us to get our hands burned."

The lady faintly smiled. "I was always envious of your optimism. Here."

Ridley handed him the mighty hammer of Thor.

The young man took the massive weapon and was awestruck as he felt the massive aura encompassing it. "This is too cool!" He raised his gaze from the war hammer to Efreet. Jack calculated the distance before he charged the viscous looking archdemon.

However, Efreet's power transcended his appearance as far as viciousnesses was concerned. He used on of his massive palms to effortless deflect Thor's hammer before countering with a heavy fist to Jack's face.

The young lad was sent flying and crashed into a cherry blossom three, completely shattering it.

Efreet did not give him the time alloted to ready for another attack and charged the young man, ready to crush him with his gargantuan fists.

"Jack, get up!" Ridley was obviously concerned.

The young man staggered to his feet.

Jack, with an animal like instinct, countered with a heavy smash of Thor's hammer to the fiery demon's face and knocked him to the ground.

Magma-like blood poured out of Efreet's horrendous jaws. This angered the beast greatly. He threw another punch at the boy though it was guarded by the hammer. The fire demon tried to overpower him as they locked horns but Jack was able stand his ground.

This added insult to injury. "I haven't bled in eons! I will make sure you suffer for this!"

A massive crimson aura surrounded the demon as he leaped back from his opponent. It seemed he was gathering energy for some sort of magic attack. "For this disgrace I will burn your lover to a cinder!"

Jack did not take a liking to that claim. His eyes once again flared up to an unholy crimson shade as his beastly nature once again took control. "You won't touch my Ridley!"

"Use this!" A voice that was alien to Jack called out.

On the other hand, it was a voice that Ridley and Efreet recognized well.

"This can't be!" Efreet growled.

A talwar like sword descended from the sky like a meteor and stopped right in front of the male hero. It had several harsh looking barbed wire-like edges.

"The legendary Zantetsuken," Ridley spoke matter of factly.

"Why would he intervene!" Efreet shook with rage.

Jack, not wasting any time, dropped the hammer and picked up the divine Zantetsuken, feeling it's unmatched power racing through his veins and raced towards the fiery beast.

"Not even he shall stop me!" Efreet also charged towards his opposition, launching a massive fist engulfed in flame.

Both parties picked up godlike speed, emitting monstrous power as they launched their final, desperate attacks.

**End Chapter Six.**


	7. Finale

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Note: This is most likely the final chapter. Unless I can come up with a good idea, I doubt I'll probably add on to this. However, I do plan on creating a post-nonhuman arc story sometime in the near future.

**Chapter Seven (Finale)**

Jack with the all mighty Zantetsuken blade and Efreet with his formidable flaming fists dashed towards each other at blinding speeds for their final strike. A horrendous shock wave erupted when a right hook from the fire demon collided with an upward thrust from the Zantetsuken. The explosive force emitted violent winds that knocked miss Ridley down.

It seemed at first that Efreet had the upper hand, pushing back the hero with his great fist. Jack was struggling just to hold on.

"You're slipping, Tiamat!" The lord of flame was very enthusiastic.

Jack did not respond, only tried to hold his ground.

"It's a shame, really. You desire that lowly wretch to exacting your revenge on the gods. Oh well, she'll be dead after I'm done with you and the heavenly kingdom of Valhalla will be my trophy to hunt."

"You better not touch Ridley!"

"How will you stop me if you're purged from all existence?"

Jack's eyes become very narrow. "You bastard!" A grand crimson aura engulfed him as his flesh began to morph. Moments later, his skin was of a navy blue tone and as hard as diamond.

"Shit, Tiamat's full power has awakened!" Efreet growled as his arm was vaporized.

With but a mighty strike, Jack cut the demon vertically, creating two symmetric halves. Blood from the freshly cut corpse squirted all over Jack's body, making him a frightful site for a certain lady when he turned to her.

"Jack?" Ridley stepped back, fearing he might not be himself anymore.

Seconds later, Jack reverted to his usual state. "Ridley..." He look perplexed seeing his lover nearly petrified.

"You need not fear him child, he has managed to subdue the evil inside of him. Something I thought he could never do. Jack Russel, you are an extraordinary human being."

A man, covered in platinum armor from head to toe, descended towards the couple on a white, six legged horse.

Ridley sensed this presence and looked above her. "Odin!"

"Odin?" Jack inquired.

Ridley sighed at the boy's ignorance. "Idiot! Odin is the highest of all gods! He's also the one who send you the Zantetsuken!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Jack was truly and amazingly flabbergasted.

After the supreme god gracefully landed, he extended his hand. "Jack, I truly regret doubting you. I hope you find it in yourself to forgive me one day."

The young man hesitantly shook Odin's hand. "Does this mean I'm no longer marked for death?"

The god chuckled. "Well, as far as Valhalla is concerned, you are free to go. On the other hand, I'm sure many archdemons will be after you for as long as you live."

"There they are!" said a voice familiar to Jack. It belonged to a man in a fancy black trechcoat and bronze guantlets decorated with the Vancoor crest. He had short brown hair, a beard, one blue eye and another eye that was covered by a patch and a scar.

Another man had long black hair tied back in a pony tail. He had red armor that closely resembled the armor worn by soldiers of feudal Japan.

The last and final man was the old Rose Cochon Brigade Captian, now in his old steel Royal Radiata Knight armor. "Master Jack, Lady Ridley, I am sorry."

Jack prepared to defend himself but eased up when Odin's horse approached the opposing soldiers.

"Is that a six legged horse?" the samurai inquired, "could that be Slephnir?"

"If that's Slephnir, than the man in the radiant platinum armor must be Odin!" Ganz insisted.

"Indeed," Odin answered, "I must tell you, Jack has performed a great deed for all mankind as well as the fairy creatures on this day. He has managed to slay the archdemon Efreet and subdue the supreme archdemon Tiamat, who has been living inside him."

"I knew Master Jack would never kill innocent people of his own free will!" Ganz stated joyously. "Oh, my good friend, I always had faith in you!" Tears threatened his eyes.

"So you're saying he should be spared?" The man with the eye patch inquired.

"Precisely. If need be, I shall personally convince the world's leaders to acquit him of all charges. It would be a tremendous loss for mankind if they lost their savior."

Jack clenched his fist tightly out of excitement. "That's great!"

Ridley smiled at her lover, happy that this ordeal was over with and that they could finally get some peace and quite.

((((-))))

Jack and Ridley have been excused for their crimes and were forever hailed as heroes of the human and nonhuman worlds. As they both possessed unworldy powers, they lived forever young and forever content, watching over their realm as guardians of peace _till the end of time_.

**The End.**


End file.
